The World She Lives In(Reuploaded)
by AelitalyokoMc
Summary: Hello my name's Annett. Don't ask what my last name is because I don't know it. I'm 9 years old and I've always been taught three things. 1. I was taken from my parents. 2. Our world is at war. 3. XANA is our protector from the lyoko warriors. (It's me Aelitalyoko99 more explained in chapter 5)
1. Captured

The World She Lives In

Hello my name's Annett. Don't ask what my last name is because I don't know it. I'm 9 years old and I've always been taught three things. 1. I was taken from my parents. 2. Our world is at war. 3. XANA is our protector from the lyoko warriors.

_After the lyoko warriors defeated XANA long ago the world was in peace. The five kids grew up and got married. Aelita to Jeremy, Yumi to Ulrich, and Odd well he stayed the same as always never settling down with anyone. On day though 15 years later the computer was restarted, as was XANA. He was stronger than ever and started a war. The five warriors reunited and started a resistance known as the lyoko warriors. Problem was Aelita and Jeremy were expecting their first child, while Yumi and Ulrich were expecting their second child. A few hours after the children were born an attack was launched at the hospital they were at. Followers of XANA went through the hospital looking for the lyoko warriors. The warriors were able to escape though at a cost, they had no clue what happened to their children in the chaos they were unable to get them. This was not the first time this had happened. In order to get more fighters XANA and his team had been raiding hospitals for the newborns and converting them to his side. _

_The children were sent to special schools where they would grow up under the eye of XANA's followers… _

"Girls wake UP!" Marie, the room monitor yelled waking me and the other 9 girls in the room up. It was 5:30 which means time to get up and ready for school. School being where we learn combat skills, survival skills, who the enemy is, and the history of the war. This was one of the many 'schools' that XANA had established all over the world.

"Come on Annett we don't want to miss the hot showers again." My friend Julie said.

"Coming!" I called heading toward the door. Julie was my only friend. She was five years older than me so she had more experience here. Luckily we made it to the shower in time to get some hot water. After our shower we all got dressed. Our outfits were determined by our ages. Girls 12 and under wore a sort of light pink dress with white leggings and black Mary Jane shoes. While the older girls wore the same thing except with some color differences, like the dress is a deep red and the leggings are black, but we all wear the same shoes. After getting dressed I put my light pink hair in its usual braid down my back and caught up to Julie.

"So Julie what classes do you have today?" I asked as we headed to breakfast.

"Same as yesterday. First off archery practice, then survivals class, and lastly origin of the lyoko warrior resistance." She answered. "How about you?"

"Well first is my private course on the supercomputer, then we're getting to use the new weapons similar to one of the lyoko warriors' weapons, and lastly origin of the supercomputer." I said.

"Do you ever wonder why you're learning how to use the supercomputer Annett?" She asked.

"Sometimes, but maybe that's what I'm chosen to do." I answered. We are all designated a purpose at some age by XANA about what we are supposed to do in the war.

"Maybe, but I've never known anyone to be designated so young. Well I'll see you later Annett!" She said as she entered her first class.

I turned off the main hallway into another emptier hallway. I always hated walking alone, without Julie because everyone looked at me like I was the enemy. I guess that's understandable considering I looked like two of the leaders of the lyoko warriors. Once I got to the end of the hallway I entered the supercomputer room that the school had. I guess I was lucky because I was being taught by someone that knew the supercomputer as much as the lyoko warriors, XANA.

"Hello Annett." He said turning to me. He looked like he was about 30 years old with jet black hair; he was also wearing his usual black suit with his eye colored red on his forehead. To the lyoko warriors XANA was a cruel person who has nothing but evil inside of him. But if you give him the respect he deserves than he will seem kind, just be careful not to upset him. Punishment for that is temporary control by the scyphozoa, I made that mistake when I was about 7. It was terrible because you have no control at all. You just feel as though you are locked away in a part of your mind and can only watch.

"Good Morning sir." I said giving a small bow as was customary in the presence of him.

"Today I'll be teaching you the program for creating monsters. Then we'll be going to lyoko to try it out in the mountain passage tower." He explained.

"Alright, so let's get started." I said.

"Ok, now it's fairly simple you just…"

_Transfer Annett_

_Scanner Annett_

_Virtualization_

I heard XANA called as he virtualized me into the mountain sector. I looked more or less like an angel. I had a black robe with sleeves that kind of droop down to my waist when I hold my arms out. In the place where my heart would be was a red eye of XANA. My wings were black and I had red marks under my eyes. My hair now was red at the tips and was sort of flowing in the wind of the mountain sector.

"Ok, Annett enter the tower and then try and create a block." XANA instructed.

"Alright, by the way interesting lyoko form." I said running towards the nearby tower.

"I guess that's what you wanted to look like." He said.

Once I got in the tower I went up to the second platform and entered the program for creating the blocks. I decided to have a little fun and give it a little upgrade. Now they were a dark red with a white bull's-eye and black background. It could move much faster than before and had another target on top and this one could shoot a green boomerang laser. Once I was happy with the design I hit enter and the block appeared outside the tower.

"Now materialize it to earth." XANA instructed and I did so and then he materialized me as well.

"Hmm… interesting design Annett." Xana said circling the block.

"I thought that this design would be more efficient in the war. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes… yes very much now what does this laser on top do?" He asked.

"It shoots a green laser from the top and this one is a boomerang beam and can hit more than one enemy. It will also prevent the resistance from destroying them from the top." I said happy with myself.

"Good job. Now it's time for your next class, don't be late." He said leading me out the door and shutting it behind me.

I was now time for lunch. We have a choice of either eating in the cafeteria or outside, even though if we do that we must have one of XANA's creatures accompany us. Julie had a different lunch time so I have to eat by myself I decided to eat outside so I was assigned K-56 which was one of XANA's krabs. Once I got outside I saw that there were a few other girls too. I saw one of the few trees and decided to sit there and eat.

"Go on." I told the krab and he began walking around. Because I took lessons from XANA on the supercomputer I was able to speak with the monsters and they understood me. It was really peaceful up until the last 10 minutes because some of the lyoko warrior resistance members started attacking the monsters. Rule one of going outside is that if your monster is destroyed you're to go inside immediately. Rule two is that if by any chance you are taken by the warriors you are to activate the homing beacon in your bracelet to alert XANA and almost all the time he will send William or Zen to come get you. Rule three is if they start attacking then you're supposed to put the hood of the dress over your head to hide your identity.

The group looked like the five original warriors and were destroying the monsters one by one. I looked up to see the purple cat boy, Odd in the tree above me. I yelled and that got the attention of some of the hornets that came as soon as the warriors started attacking. I ran out from under the tree only to bump into another warrior, Jeremy. I got knocked to the ground and my hood fell off. He gasped when he saw my hair color and reached down to grab me but was stopped by William showing up.

"Get inside now Annett!" He ordered as soon as he saw my krab get destroyed. I ran for the door and I guess I did not pay very much attention because another warrior, Aelita flew down and lifted me off the ground. I looked down to see Julie headed for the door along with the rest of the survival skills class.

"Julie! Help me!" I yelled and that caught her attention.

"Annett I'm coming!" She yelled back and ran to the nearby archery shed and grabbed her bow and a few arrows. She came outside and aimed one of the arrows at Aelita and released it. Unfortunately it missed.

"Guys let's get out of here!" Jeremy yelled getting the others attention when he saw that Aelita had me. She turned around and started heading away from the school and the other lyoko warriors fallowed her.

"Let me go! "I yelled at her trying to get out of her grasp.

"Don't worry you'll be safe with us." She said looking down at me.

"Yea right like I'd be safe with the enemy." I said back at her. She looked slightly hurt by that statement. I looked back towards the school and saw Julie running to William to let him know I was taken. He went into his super smoke form and began heading this way.

"Guys William incoming!" Jeremy yelled.

"Well time to use the transport portal." Yumi said. With that she handed a sphere to Ulrich who used his super sprint to run far ahead and he set the silver sphere on the ground and from it opened a portal to what I'm guessing is their base in America. Once we were through I took one last look at my home before the portal closed. I was now in the hands of the lyoko warriors, and I was terrified.

**So what did you think. I got this idea a few days ago when I was on my way to Austin for the regional braille challenge. Now in case you're wondering Zen is from my season 5 series. Let me know what you think and I'll try to update it soon. Till then my fair readers… I bid you ado. **


	2. Behind Enemy Lines

The World She Lives In

**Wow I can't thank you guys enough for all the feedback to my story. I'd like to give a special shout out to…**

**Tigrissa18**

**TheVirtualAuthor**

**MoonlightStar777**

**Doctor Who Weeping Angels**

**Thanks so much you guys now on to chapter 2 of The World She Lives In.**

….

As it turns out the portal let out about an hour from the base and if you think I just stayed still the whole time than you don't know me. About half way there I managed to get out of Aelita's grip and fell to the ground. Now bear in mind that she was flying fairly high, but thanks to the training at the school I was able to maneuver myself to land on my feet and started running the opposite direction. I was glad I had my backpack because inside was the bracelet that I got after my first trip to lyoko and it was able to give me my powers in the real world.

"Ulrich can you help me get her?" Odd asked heading towards me.

"On it. Super Sprint!" He yelled coming at me fast. I activated my wings and Flew up just before he got to me. I took a second to get my bearings and turned in the direction of the school and began flying fast. Unfortunately I ran into a group of Lyoko warrior resistance member that were training on the vehicles.

"Stop her!" Jeremy shouted at the group.

"Damn it!" I yelled so now I had to avoid several people flying at me. This went on for about 15 minutes before one of the members got a lucky shot in with his EMP gun. Well that deactivated my powers and caused me to fall. Ulrich caught me and soon I passed out.

…..

"We're here wake up." I heard Ulrich say which made me wake up.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked impatiently.

"That depends are you going to run away?" He asked.

"Don't know what are my chances of getting away?" I asked.

"Slim to none, kid." He said.

"Here Ulrich give her to me." Jeremy said taking me from Ulrich. I heard him say something about how small I was for my age. He then set me down and took a firm grip on my hand. Deciding it was pointless I just fallowed him.

"So where are we?" I asked hoping that I may as well get some useful information for XANA while I was here.

"Sorry can't tell you that." He answered. With that we walked into the base. After going through what looked like endless hallways for 15 minutes we came up to a room marked rescued.

"You know that's a lie. You kidnapped us." I said walking in. Once inside I saw that there were at least 19 other girls in here. They were wearing the same thing as me just with color variations. 6 of them were wearing green an indicator of the schools in Spain, 5 of them were wearing the blue ones from Germany, 4 were wearing pink and red like me so they were from France schools, and the last 4 were wearing brown so they were from the schools in Japan.

"This is where you will be staying." Aelita said before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Hello I'm Marcy." One of the girls from Spain said.

"I'm Annett, nice to meet you." I said in return.

"Just curious how long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"Well most of us arrived yesterday, but me and the other girls from my school got here today." She answered.

"Have you tried contacting your schools yet?" I asked.

"We tried, but we can't get a signal through." She answered.

"Maybe I can fix that." I said grinning.

"How ya going to do that?" One of the girls from Germany asked.

"Just a little hacking into the supercomputer." I said.

"But in order to do that you need to know how to use it." The German girl, Lexi, said.

"Well than it's a good thing that I got private lessons from XANA on using the supercomputer. So here's the plan I'll open the door then all of you run out in different directions and I'll try and find the supercomputer and see what I can do." I explained to them.

…..

That night after dinner I managed to find the panel that had the door controls under it. I pulled two wires and pulled them apart and began bringing them close together.

"Now this will either open the door or…" I started.

"Or what?" Marcy asked.

"Or it will electrocute me. Well here goes." With that I connected the two wires. Thankfully the door opened and the other girls started running out getting the attention of the people outside. Once the coast was clear I ran out the hallway and surprisingly only a few minutes later, I found the super computer.

"Password… Hopper." I typed in when I got to the door.

"_Passcode accepted" _The monitor said and the door opened. Checking that the coast was clear I ran inside and closed the door. I ran to the console and started getting to work. After about 20 minutes I managed to boost the signal of the homing beacon and was able to fix the power bracelet that they fried with their EMP gun. I was about to look up some information when I heard the door open and I turned around to see Jeremy and Aelita at the door. Not wanting to stop working I set up an automatic virtualization. Just before they got to the console I was in the scanner and it closed sending me to lyoko.

Once there I ran to the nearest tower which happened to be the forest passage tower. Just as I was entering I looked to see Aelita being virtualized. Not wanting her to get in I activated the tower myself. Instead of the normal red glow the tower glowed pink. Using the power of the activated tower I locked Aelita out of the tower. I then opened a communications window with my school hoping that someone would answer.

"_Hello?" _

"Julie is that you?"

"_Oh my gosh Annett! How did you get to lyoko?"_

"Easy I just hacked into their supercomputer and virtualized myself. Can you go get XANA?"

"_I'm so stupid of course."_

After a few minutes I saw XANA come on screen.

"_Annett what happened, where are you?" _

"I was taken by the lyoko warriors, so America. I'm not the only one here. There are 19 girls from other schools that you created."

"_Is that so well I think I'll send Jade, Tori, Danny, Zen, and William in the morning to get all of you. By the way good job hacking into their supercomputer."_

"Thank you sir. I guess I'll see you guys in the morning. Bye Julie, see you soon."

"_See ya Annett."_

And with that the window closed. Then I deactivated the tower and Aelita came in. She looked up and saw me on the upper platform and came up.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I answered casually. "Energy Field!" I yelled sending a red orb or energy at her. It hit it's mark and devirtualized her. I then used another one to devirtualize myself.

…

When I got back to earth I found that Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were waiting for me.

"Hmm now isn't this a nice welcome." I said with a smirk.

"Kid you're in a lot of trouble." Ulrich said.

"Ok first off my name's not kid its Annett. Second there's nothing you can do to me. Third take that!" I yelled jumping up and kicking him in the head knocking him down. I jumped over him and knocked Jeremy away from the supercomputer console and drained out all of the power. After a few minutes Jeremy managed to get the power back on but I was already out of the room. I got about halfway down the hall when Yumi jumped in front of me and somehow used a smoke bomb to knock me out. The last thing I saw was the other warriors coming down the hall.

**So what did you guys think of that also I'd like to announce that I'm going to be putting a poll up to see what the name of Ulrich and Yumi's son will be named. Now I'm not going to tell you why but you will find out eventually. So until then review and you'll get a virtual cupcake. Bye!**


	3. The Truth Revealed

The World She Lives In

**Ok guys I can't believe how many people like this story. See when I started this story I didn't think that you guys would not like it as much as you are so here is chapter 3 The truth revealed. **

….

It was morning that much I could tell from the sunlight coming through the widow. I tried getting up and noticed one thing. I was being restrained by some energy thing. I'd seen this before. XANA had to use it once on an older girl, Jordan, because she had accidently got electrocuted and started attacking the other girls from the shock. It was used to keep her down until the shock had passed. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Jeremy walked in carrying a tray.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked setting the tray down on a nearby table. It was holding what I guessed was breakfast.

"Oh just great, I'm just being restrained to a bed." I said sarcastically.

"Yea Ulrich still has a headache from that kick you delivered. Now I need to know this, how were you able to work the supercomputer?" He asked.

"…" I stayed silent. We're told not to give any information if we're captured.

"I have a feeling that you're not going to tell me are you?" He said.

"No dip Sherlock. Since this obviously is not going anywhere why not let me go." I said.

"I don't know why you're being so stubborn, you're safe here." He said.

"Really than why am I in America, in the enemy base, restrained, and in the same room as you!?" I yelled at him.

"This is the safe place. You may think differently, but XANA is the enemy. Who do you think took you from you're parents." He asked.

"Get out!" I yelled at him. I hated thinking about this.

"No in this base I'm the one in charge. Now who do you think took you from you're parents?" He asked again.

"We were told that it was for our protection! GET OUT!" I practically screamed at him. I was ready to lose it.

"Another question how were you able to use your lyoko form on earth. We're only ones with that kind of technology." He asked.

"XANA got it from the original supercomputer's sector five." I said, a second later I realized what I'd done. I was so mad I wasn't thinking. I was now worried because XANA hears everything through our bracelets.

"Is that so? Annett how would you feel about learning an important part of your past?" He asked. That got my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervous.

"How would you like to know who your parents are?" He asked, but before I could respond a large explosion rocked the entire complex. Then the power went out, so did the energy restraints. I managed to run out of the room and began looking for an exit. In the confusion I ran into Odd knocking him down.

"Annett what's happening?" He asked.

"A little something called a rescue party. Bye." I said winking. And then continued running through the complex. A few other people tried stopping me, but I was able to make it out in 10 minutes. When I got out there I saw Zen leading the other girls into a portal that would take us home. Jade, Tori, Danny, and William were keeping anyone from disturbing the portal. I ran out to get to the portal but was stopped by William.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get out of here." I answered.

"In case you forgot you're not supposed to give any information to the lyoko warriors. Seeing as you did I've been given orders to leave you here." He said.

"That's not fair, I was angry!" I yelled at him.

"If it was that easy for you to give information away than you can't be trusted." He said showing no emotion.

"William come on that's the last of them!" Tori yelled before walking in.

"Good-bye traitor." He said before running in. I tried to get in as well but he closed it before I could get to it. So now I was stuck here. I fell to my knees and started crying. A few minutes later the power came back on and everyone got to work repairing the damage.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see that it was Aelita.

"No I've just been abandoned and left in the enemy base. It's all Jeremy's fault!" I yelled still crying.

"Shhh it's ok." She said putting her arms around me, like a mother would to her child. I tried to get out of it but I was just to upset.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Jeremy say, I guess he had come out.

"Well no one was hurt, but look whose still here." Aelita said to him.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't made me mad they wouldn't have left me behind. Now I'm stuck here." I said.

"Actually Annett you're safer here than there." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Julie standing next to Jeremy.

"Julie what are you doing here?" I asked really confused.

"Annett there is something that I haven't told you about me. I'm not really 14 I'm 21 and also I'm Jeremy's younger sister. I just have a medical condition that stunts my growth so that makes me the perfect spy. Jeremy and Aelita had me watch over you when they found out that you were at that school." She explained bending down to me.

"Why would they have you do that?" I asked.

"Because they are you're parents, so I guess that makes me your aunt." She continued.

"You're lying. If that was true than they would have gotten me a long time ago." I said standing up.

"They were trying but they had to wait for the right time. I mean why ells would I've missed when I shot the arrow. I don't think it would be very good if I shot my brother's wife with an arrow." She said.

"Annett if you don't believe us than we could do a DNA test." Aelita said.

"Fine, but all that will show is that you're lying." I said agreeing.

So we went to the supercomputer and me, Aelita, and Jeremy got into a scanner and a few minutes later we came out.

"Ok now give it a few minutes and we should have the results." Julie said working on the computer. After a few minutes Julie called us over.

"Now there you have it the DNA is a perfect match." Jeremy said.

"So so I'm and you're my-" I stammered.

"Yes we're you're parents." Aelita finished. I turned and ran out of the room I didn't care where I ran I just wanted to get away. I found an empty closet and hid there. I just couldn't believe it. Everything I knew about my life was a lie. I cried for I'm not sure how long until I finally fell asleep in the closet.

…

**And there you have it major plot twist with Julie. How will Annett deal with this revolution in her life? Find out next time on The World She Lives In.**


	4. New Life

The World She Lives In

**Hey guys I'm back! So here is how it's going to go. I'll try to update every day during the week, but I'll be taking weekends off. Now I give you chapter 4 of The World She Lives In, New Life. **

….

It was morning until anyone found me in the closet, it was Odd. He tried to lighten the mood by telling jokes. It was a good attempt and did make me smile.

"See not everything is bad, now you get to listen to my jokes all the time." He said with a goofy smile.

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically. We then started walking in the direction of what I was guessing would be my new room. When we got there Odd inserted a sort of key card into a slot near the door. It was a pretty simple room. The walls were a pale pink and there was a bed next to a dresser. In the corner of the room was a desk with a good quality laptop on it.

"Here is your room uh…" He said trying to remember my name.

"Annett." I said walking in without another word. I took another look at the room and sat on the bed. After a few seconds Odd pulled a key card out of his pocket and placed it on the desk next to the laptop. I walked to the laptop and opened it. I decided that it might do me good to keep a journal. After a few minutes of looking I managed to find the webcam.

_Dairy of Annett, Belpois_

_This has been the craziest days of my life. First off I'm just eating lunch and then my school gets attacked by the lyoko warriors. Then as I'm trying to get inside the building I was caught by one of the lyoko warriors and they left taking me with them! Once we arrived at their base I met a few other girls, they were from other XANA schools around the world. We came up with a plan that gave me the chance to contact XANA. But then I was caught by them again and woke up restrained. Then XANA started an attack on the base and got the other girls out. I wasn't able to leave because I'd accidentally given out important information. Then to add more confusion I find out that most everything I know is a lie. Starting out it turns out I'm the daughter of Jeremy and Aelita Belpois. Then my best friend Julie turns out to not only be my aunt, but is on the side of the resistance. Having no other choice I'm forced to stay here in America. _

(End recording)

Since that was done I began to wonder what would happen to me now. Not only am I in the lyoko warrior base, but I'm now in danger from XANA. The reason is because if you're not getting rescued than XANA sends the scyphozoa after you so as not to let information end up in the lyoko warriors hands.

My stomach growled and it made me realize that I hadn't eaten anything in almost two days. I grabbed the key card and started making my way through the base. I tried finding the café and had no luck. Finally I spotted Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich where can you get food around here?" I asked.

"The café is down that hall then take a right and then you'll be there." He said pointing to the hall.

"Um… thanks." I said still finding it weird.

When I got there I found that it was very crowded. There were people sitting in groups at the many tables in the room. The room itself was pretty large. It had a sort of metallic walls and floor. On one side of the room was where you get your food and on the other were a series of large windows. I went to the line to get my food. After getting it I headed to an empty table in one of the corners. I looked and saw a group of kids that looked to be my age. I decided that it would just be better to stay here.

'_Just like at school.' _I thought to myself.

…

It was around 5 before someone came up to me asking who I was. It was a boy about my age. He had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. On the sleeve of the shirt was the symbol for the resistance, an upside down eye of XANA.

"You look new here what's your name?" He asked me.

"Annett and yes I am new. What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Zach, Zach Stern. So how long have you been here?" He said sitting down next to me on one of the benches outside.

"I got here yesterday. You?" I replied.

"About a year ago I think. I was at one of the XANA schools in Germany. Judging by your hair I'm guessing that you're Belpois' kid." He said.

"Yea so what exactly do you do here all day?" I asked curious.

"Well we get an actual education, reading math, that sort of thing. Then we get lunch, and finally, if you're in it you get combat training. Do you know how to use any kind of weapon?" He asked.

"Well sort of if you count the powers I have in my lyoko form." I answered.

"Since this is Earth I don't think that will come in much handy." He said.

"It dose if you're able to make your form appear on earth. Since I went to lyoko on a normal basis I'm able to access my lyoko form on earth." I responded.

"Wow that's pretty cool!" He said. "Well I'd love to keep talking but I have combat training in 10 minutes, bye!" He called leaving.

"Bye." I said softly after him. I waited a few minutes before heading back to my room. When I got there I saw Julie sitting on the bed.

"Hey Annett how's it going?" She asked.

"Ok I guess, but I think I just made a new friend." I said leaning on the closed door.

"Oh that's great who?" She said.

"A boy named Zach. He seems really nice so far he's the only person other than you guys to talk to me since I got here. So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I need to measure you to get the size for your new clothes." She said.

"Oh um… ok." I said and she got started.

…

After about 30 minutes she got the sizes for everything I'd need here. With the technology here I was able to have my new wardrobe in only an hour.

My school/every day wear was a pink shirt with the upside down eye of XANA on it and a white skirt, it also included a pair of white knee socks and black converse shoes. I had a formal dress too, it was a simple blue dress that went down to about the floor plus a pair of blue ballet flats. I even had separate clothes for gym which were a simple pink T-shirt and sweats. There were also some pajamas. Apparently aquatics were part of the schedule because I also got a black one piece swimsuit with a pair of goggles.

"Is all this really necessary?" I asked.

"Well yea unlike at the other place we try to give you guys a somewhat normal childhood. So you'll need these clothes. Now come on its time for dinner." She said guiding me out the door.

….

After dinner every one started heading off to their own rooms. I saw Zach again and he waved to me before turning down the hall to his room. I got to my room and began to get ready for bed. I walked over to my bed and found a package there. Inside was my schedule.

_6:30 wake up_

_7:00 breakfast_

_7:45-12-45 school_

_12:45-1:15 lunch_

_1:15-2:30 swimming_

_2:30-3:15 rest period (during this time you are to report to the super computer room, first day only.)_

_3:15-5:00 combat training._

_5:00-6:45 dinner_

_6:45-10:00 recreation _

_10:30 lights out_

This seemed to be a fairly simple schedule to fallow. Also in the package was a map of the base, student handbook, and a key card that gave me access to most of the base. There was also a little box under all the papers. Inside the box was a gold chained locket. It was shaped like a heart and contained two pictures on of my mom and dad and the other of my mom holding me after I was born. Aelita look so happy to have me. I wonder what it was like knowing that your daughter was in the hands of the enemy. There was also a little card in the box.

_Dear Annett_

_I know that you think that we are the bad ones but I hope we can change your mind and somewhat become a normal family. I'm so sorry that we didn't try sooner to get you out, we were afraid that if we tried sooner that you might have gotten hurt. If you ever feel scared than just open the locket and remember that you are surrounded by people that love you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I put the note on my dresser and put the necklace around my neck and lied down and fell asleep thinking that maybe this won't be so bad.

…

**So how was that? I know that it was not action packed but I wanted this to be more of a transitory chapter. Remember review. **


	5. First Day, Worst Day?

The World She Lives In

Chapter 5: First Day, Worst Day

A/N Hey guys Aelitalyoko99 here, er well now I'm AelitalyokoMc due to the fact that I lost my other account's email and password. More on that and the fate of my stories at the end of this chapter. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter 5 of The World She Lives In!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh." I say as I attempt to shut off the alarm clock on my nightstand but failing due to my tired state. Finally I fully awaken when i lean too far off the bed and land face first on the floor.

"Ow... I guess this is better than Maria wakeing me up." I say getting off the ground. I look at the alarm and nearly have a panic attack when I see the time. "7:15! Crap if I dont hurry I wont be able to get breakfast." With that in mind I quickly change into the clothes that Julie gave me last night. I quickly gathered all the school materials that were in that package and shoved them in a green backpack before heading out the door.

I finally made it to the cafe and got some breakfast from the line. Since i was late getting here there wasn't that many people in line so it went by really quick.

"Hey Annett come sit over here!" I heard that kid Zach say from across the room. He was sitting at a table with about 4 other kids around our ages.

"Hello." I said as I sat down, feeling slightly nervous.

"Annett I want you to meet my older sister Musa." Zach said introducing her. She looked to be about 15. She had dark black hair with olive colored eyes. She was wearing a purple sweater with black jeans and dark blue sneakers.

"Hello you must be Aelita and Jeremy's daughter right?" She said.

"Yeah thats me." I said.

"Also this is Cody and Sierra." He said pointing to the other two kids at the table. They looked as though they were twins as they both had blonde hair with purple in it. Cody was wearing the same thing as Zach while Sierra was wearing the same thing as me.

"HI! Nice to meet you!" Cody said with a smile while Sierra continued to eat what looked like three servings of food.

"Come on guys we better start heading to class, its nearly 7:40." Musa said.

"Uh I dont know what class I go to first." I said feeling slightly dumb.

"Just follow me the kids our age have the same classes." Zach said.

"Cya later!" Sierra and Cody said at the same time.

"So what's first?" I asked.

"Math." Zach said in a dull tone. "Or as Cody calls it extra sleeping time."

"Oh nice." I said laughing slightly.

A few minutes later we arrived at a sliding door that read **Math-9 **on it. When we walked in there were a bunch of tables in the room with about 15 other kids sitting around the room.

"Come on you can sit with me." Zach said leading me to a table near the back of the room.

A little bit later the teacher came in and began class. She looked to be in her late 40s and had short brown hair.

"Quiet down now class. Today we will be learning about prime numbers. Now can anyone tell me what a prime number is? How about you Nora." She said pointing to a girl with red hair.

"Uh.. um a pair of prime numbers is uh.. two numbers that are both the same." She said and the whole class started laughing.

"Thank you now can one of you give us a less hairbrained answer." The teacher said. When no one said anything I raised my hand. "Yes miss?"

"Annett, Annett Belpois." I said.

"Yes well what is a pair of prime numbers?"

"A pair of prime numbers occurs when their highest common denominator is one." I said.

"Yes well," She started before I cut her off.

"In a principal ring its equivalent to the fact that their direct sum is equal to one course with a non factorial ring that is not the case. That is according to the theory of Besuse." I said. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I said.

"Uh..." The teacher said speechless. "Anyways.." She said continuing the lesson. This went on for another 30 minutes before the bell rang and everyone started to leave the room.

"Where'd you get all that stuff from?" Zach asked me.

"Well i'd learned this already, Honestly that was very boring seeing as I already know all this." I said as we headed to our next class.

"What class do we have next anyways?" I asked.

"History." Zach said.

(Time skip to Lunch)

"Well that was boring." I said.

"Not for me it was funny watching you show up most of the teachers." Zach said giving me a playful shove.

"Haha not like they make it hard to do." I replied.

"Now come on we want to hurry to the cafe before Cody and Sierra eat everything." Zach said.

"Race you there!" I said taking off.

"Hey no fair!" He said chasing after me. We were there within a few seconds.

"I win." I said.

"Yeah accept you got a head start." Zach said.

"What you call I head start I call you not paying attention." I said.

"Wh-WHAT!?" He said laughing.

We spent the rest of lunch just talking and to be honest I was haveing a really good time. Unfortunately though it was time to head to my next thing which was swimming.

"Oh fantastic." I said.

"What?" Zach asked as we headed to the part of the base where the pool was.

"We have swimming next and I have no idea how to swim." I said with dread.

"That's it dont worry they'll teach you how to swim." Zach said.

After changeing I headed into the actual room that contained the pool. It was very large with large windows around the room that showed the clear blue sky. It was much different from the dark clouds that often surrounded XANA's base. There were at least 20 other kids of different ages from a few years younger than me to around 16.

"Belpoise do you know how to swim?" The gym teacher Jim asked.

"No sir I do not know how to swim." I said.

"Hm… I'll have someone come over and teach you how." He said before motioning over one of the older girls. She looked around 16 and had dark red hair with some black streaks in it. Her eyes looked as though they were a sort of reddish brown. I dont know why but I felt very uneasy around this girl.

"Annett this is Morgan Xantos and she will be helping you learn how to swim." Jim said introducing her.

"Hello there." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"Well come on we dont have all day." She said as we headed to the shallow part of the pool. After about an hour of flailing, chokeing on water, and nearly drowning I was starting to get the hang of it.

"Well at least you swim better than a block." She said at the end of class.

"Hm and your about as graceful as a Kolossos." I said back at her.

With that I left to go change back into my normal clothes before heading to the supercomputer room. When I got there I saw that the Lyoko Warriors were all in there and appeared to be waiting there for me.

"Hey Annett." Odd said.

"How was your first day?" Jeremy asked.

"It was ok classes were boring though since I already knew what they were teaching. Uh lunch was nice. Swimming though wasnt that great as the person teaching me was about as nice as XANA after a tower was deactivated." I said.

"Let me guess Morgan." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"She does have a bit of a temper." Yumi said.

"So why did you want me to come here?" I asked.

"Well we just wanted to see how you were doing here." Aelita explained.

"Well im ok its just weird being here ya know?" I replied.

"I know but im sure you'll get used to it."Aelita assured.

"Hey um could I maybe skip combat training for today to do some stuff?" I asked.

"Like what." Jeremy asked.

"Just some programs." I said.

"Maybe but i'll stay here to help." Jeremy said.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. I was hopeing to get some peace and quiet.

"Well we better head to the training grounds." Yumi said. With that she and the other lyoko warriors ecept for Jeremy headed out the door.

"So what was it you were wanting to work on?" Jeremy asked.

"To be honest I was just gonna go to lyoko for some peace and quiet." I said.

"I dont think thats a good idea." Jeremy said.

"Well I think it is." I said and started typeing in the virtualization sequence.

"I said you shouldn't go." He said.

"Well I said I am." I said walking into the scanner as it closed.

As soon as I landed I pointed my hand at a nearby tower and activated it. All I did though was lock Jeremy out of the supercomputer.

"Annett. Annett!" He yelled into the headset.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Deactivate that tower right now." He said.

"No." I said. With that I muted his audio and proceeded to sit and meditate. At least now I can collect my thoughts about whats happened.

**A/N So guys as I said up top I originally posted this under Aelitalyoko99 but have lost the login info for that account. Now i'll be reposting some of my stories to this account along with rewriting some of them. **

**Some stories I plan on reposting on here are **

**Mystery Girl**

**Blindness is not Just a Weakness**

**Bella Notta**

**R,R & R**

**The New Girl in Town**

**Children of the Net**

**My Season Five episodes**

**Some stories I will be rewriting are**

**The Lost Guardian**

**Code Tomorrow **

**I also will be putting my oneshots on here also if there are any of my stories that I didn't list that you want me to put on here. Sorry for the inconvenience to all my followers. Anyways be sure to leave a review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
